The Story of Us
by smilelikeafrog
Summary: Accidents happen, and people make mistakes. Sometimes these mistakes can bring people closer together, but sometimes a mistake can drive people farther apart. Set after the movie, Stony.
1. Chapter 1

AN I decided to write this story because I was bored. Sue me. Leave reviews and stuff please. Thanks! :DD

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1

Tony stared into his cup of coffee, noting the color of the inky blackness. It was unusual, but Tony could get drunk on coffee because he became imune to alcohol because he drank it all the time. "All I've got's a moped." He muttered, taking a sip from the granny mug. It was a granny mug because it had flowers and old person stuff on it.

Steve walked into the room. It was the living room in Stark Tower. All the Aveners lived there because they lost there houses and stuff when St. Patrick came back from the dead and went on a burning houses spree. So they all lived with Tony.

Anyway, Steve said. "Tony, you have all of us. Not just a moped."

Tony turned to Steve, drunked from the coffee. "You don't know what a moped is frozen man."

Steve stayed quiet. (AN Idk what a moped is so we'll just leave it at that. ;)) Until he noticed the mug Tony was dirnking out of. "Tony where did you get that mug?" Steve asked.

"Your grandma's wig." Tony said smart-aleccy.

"My grandma never wore a wig, Tony." Steve said, even though she did. He felt extra rebellious today, so he decided to lie about the wig wearing of his grandma Stanisha.

"Yeah she did. I have pics." Tony said and he pulled out a photo album (AN my uncle takes photo albums everywhere so it is possible lol.) with old timey pics in it. The pics were of Steve's grandma Stanish dancing around with the same exact mug in here hair as the one that Tony had coffee in.

"How did you know?" Steve ackused. He didn't like the fact that Tony was drinking out of his grandma's hairmug. You have to respect the dead you know.

"I had Bruce get it for me while he was out." Tony said quirkily. "He also bought chili cheese rainbow sprinkle fries (AN my fav!). Would you like some?" Tony held up a box like the kind you get at Six Flags that was full of the yummy fries.

"No thanks Tony." Steve said. He had to get revenge for the hair mug. He just had to.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

AN Is it good? Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN so I got bored and wrote this next chappy! I have school coming up though so don't expect a ton of updates kk? Lol. Please review!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 2

So Steve walked out of the room, really mad at Tony. How did Tony get the hair mug anyway? It wasn't like Bruce could of bought it at Starbucks or something. Though Starbucks could of grave robbed (AN Idk what the word is) Stanisha's grave, but that wasn't possible because she was buried in China. (AN in this story Steve is a 28th Chinese k) Unless Starbucks was able to afford to rob the pyramaid she was put in in China.

Anyways Steve left the room. He was hungry so Steve decided he would go to Panda Express in honor of Stanisha. It was the only polite thing to do in order to make up for Tony's disrespect.

On his way to his motorbike Steve ran into Hawkeye aka Clint. Everyone called him birdie boy because his fake name was Hawkeye and because he played that one game that's like tennis only not tennis and you hit a birdie. "Hi Clint." said Steve. Not everyone called him birdie boy only Tony did because Tony can be a jerk like that.

All of a suddenly Hawkeye phone said "Youve gotta text message Mr. Eye."

"Mr. Eye?" Steve asked all suspiciously. (AN suspicious guys are hot)

"Yeah." Said Clint. "My Iphone calls me that it's my name you know." He looked at the screen and read a text that said "birdie boy from Tony". "Tony's such a bleep." said Clint. (AN he swears a lot but I'm not supposed to type those words k.)

Steve made a face like when you eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich thats been sitting out for 3 weeks and the bread's hard and moldy and the peanut butter all icky and stuff. "You could use nicer words, Clint." said Steve.

"Ooooh somebody's gotta crush on the billonare." said Clint all sexy like. Clint could tell Steve had a crush on Tony because Clint has a gaydar and respext for the dead so Stanisha helped him sikeikally and stuff.

Steve blushed like the butt of that one monkey in Africa. "I do not." he said protestedally. He totally had a crush on Tony but none of the Avengers could know because other why's they would tell Tony and then Tony would tease him and be a jerk. Like normal but worse.

"Whatever you say Honey bunches of oats." Clint said. That was a nickname everyone came up with for Captin America because his hair is the same color as the cereal and it tastes good and his hair smells like it.

"That's a stupid name" said Steve but smiling even though. As he smiled he thought of Tony's smile well his nice smile anyway. Not the one he had when he was making fun of Steve or the other one. Tony's nice smile was like water on Mars it was perfect and eatable.

"Your totally thinking about him." said Coint who grabbed onto the motorbike that Steve was going to take earlier. They have to take it to get to China and check the pyramid.

"I'm so not." Steve brushed a bright red like the red pegs on those Lite Bright things. "Lets go to China." And then he hopped on the motorbike as well. And they both drove out of the garag. Heading for China.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN Tell me if it's good I worked really hard on it! Review! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

AN I need to say thank you to my friend Payton for proof reading this for me! She's fixed my mistakes that's why my stories so good so far. THANK YOU PAYTON! She told me I needed to give her credit and blah. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :DD

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3

Clint and Steve had the biggest adventure of there life. They had to drive across the ocean because China's across the ocean from US so they did that. They almost got aten by the head shark who's head looks like the paddle in that Pong game, but they made it safely to China.

In China they ate low main and walked to the corner store. And they got some clothes that people in China wear like kimonos. Anyway then they walked to the pyrimad that Staniha was buryed in.

"We need to open up the doors." said Clint. The pyrimad had big doors like the boat in that Bible story.

Steve frowned angrilly. "We can't open them up birdie boy." People call clint that when there mad. Steve decided that the whole time it had not in fact been Stanisha's hair mug that Tony had been getting cofee out of. It was just a replica. Because there was no way in all of the Grey Havans that anyone alien or other why's could of broken into the pyrimad of Stanisha.

So they road back to the US with kimonos. But all of the sudden... A GIANT SQUID ATACKED!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN ooh a cliffy! Should I update soon? Payton says my stories the best! Review Please! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

AN THANKS PAYTON FOR READING THREW THIS CHAPTER! I oh you one!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 4

It turned out that the giant squid was just Mufasa so they had nothin to worry about. Mufasa had come back alive and grown a batrillion arms and decided to grab the bike.

Anyways Steve went back to Stark Tower while Clint went to American Eagle, but he always called it American Hawk cuz, ya know, Hawks and Eagles. (AN See?) He had to buy new arrows and shows and thats where he always buys them.

Anyway Steve walked into the living room again. "Hi Tony." he said sheepishly. (AN don't worry he wasn't a sheep or anything)

"Hi Steve." said Tony normally. He no longer had the hair mug and so Steve was perplexuzzled about it.

"Wheres the hair mug?" Steve asked all perplexuzzled and stuff. "What hair mug?" asked Tony confuzzly.

"Oh nothing." said Steve.

"K." said Tony. "Hey Tay Swift is having a concernt tonight. Wanna go with me?" Tony asked irvingly.

There was no way Tony had just asked him out on a date. Was there? Steve gasped.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN Another cliffy for you guyzz! What song should Tay sing at the conert? I was thinking of having her sing Mine but if you can think of another one awsome! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN THANKS PAYTON EVEN THO YOUR A BUTT! GAWSh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 5

Steve put on a red suit like the one that guy wears in the movie and looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped Tony would think that he looked really nice.

"Don't worry you look fine," said Jean who was standing in the dorrway to his bedroom. (AN she telepathyac k. Shes Black Widow's friend in this story so she's at there house k. Cuz shes my fav.)

Steve turned around and smiled bigly. "You really think so? You don't think I need some more botox?"

"Nu uh. You look awesome. Go have fun!" She cheeked and ran out of the door.

So Tony and Steve went to the concert. At the concert was the opening act of Miley Cyrucs. "I GOT MY SITE SET ON YOU AND I'M READY TO AIM" she sand loudly.

Tony glanced at Steve and Steve glaced back. They both knew who there site was set on. Each other.

Then Tay came out on stage and started singing in her lyrical voice. "Today was a fairytale you were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress you took me by the hand and you picked me up at six today was a fairytale."

Everyone at the concert was singing along. Even DOCTOR DOOM.

"Can you feel that magic in the air it must have been the way you kissed me." She sang more.

Steve blinked shyly at Tony, wondering what is would be like to kiss the brunet billonare.

Jean who was also at the conert, she was there with WOLVERINE NOT SCOTT, read Steve's mind and sent a mind message to Tony. *Now's your chance* she said mysteryosly.

Tony and Steve closed there eyes and kissed nicely.

"Fell in love when I saw you standing there today was a fairy tale"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN they finally kissed! Yayayayay! Whatdaya think will happen next chappy what do you want to happen and ya. Just review please please please. REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

AN Payton wasnt able to read thro this cuz she died sorry

xoxoxoxoxo

TONY SATthere contremplatogn what life would be like of he were to date steve like he wanted to. weell maybe i wiuld like it he thot to himsrlf.

OR MAGBE NOOOOOT screend the voice in his head names polp. i dont think so said polp.

why dont u go away polp said welma the good witch. idk said polp. shut up all of you said tony. YOu see i need to catch steve at the right moment and ask him to the conet.

good plan said welms. ya said polp who was no longer disprehensie.

then well do it! exlcmained tony!

xoxoxoxo

AN srry its late but liek i aid payton died so she wasnt able to edit pleasee reveeiiew!


End file.
